


The Curls Stay

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, idek what this is but it is short and sweet, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: Why do you never grow your hair out like this normally?aka Patrick’s curls grow out during quarantine and David is obsessed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	The Curls Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Noah Reid’s new artist photo on apple and the fact we were robbed of long haired Patrick.

David had seen Patrick’s longer curls in photos of him as a kid that Marcy had shown him but David had never seen Patrick with the curls in person. That was until they were stuck in their house for a month because of the city’s shelter in place order.

David didn’t have to worry about his own hair growing out because he had learned how to trim his own hair and always keep a pair of clippers with him when he used to have to wait weeks for Alexis to show up at the embassy of whatever country she was being held hostage in. 

Patrick’s hair on the other hand was getting quite long, at least for him. Patrick absolutely hated it. David did not.

They were sitting on the couch, Patrick leaning his back against David’s chest, watching another one of David’s favorite romcoms. It took almost no time for David’s hand to gravitate towards Patrick’s hair and begin running through it.

“Why do you never grow your hair out like this normally?” David’s voice was quiet as he continued dragging his ring covered fingers through his husband's hair. “In two years, I’ve never seen you with anything past ‘very short’.”

“Huh?” Patrick looked up so he could see David’s face, “I don’t know, I guess I just got used to the short hair that takes almost no effort. As a kid in college, everything stressed me out and I figured my hair was the one thing I could control and not really have to worry about. It just stuck after that.” he shrugged but thought for another second, “Plus I just don’t like how it looks.”

David’s hand stopped moving and he shot up an eyebrow, a very familiar smirk on his face. “Hmh I feel like you said that last bit just because you know how much I like it.”

Patrick smiled and shifted on the couch so he could sit up and actually face David, “Oh I didn’t notice how you’ve been petting my head for days now. Is that because you like the hair David?”

David just rolled his eyes and used the same hand that was being used to stroke Patrick’s hair before to grab Patrick’s chin and pull him in for a kiss. When they parted he just smiled and pushed a fallen hair back onto the top of Patrick’s head.

“I might like your hair at a mildly long length, yes. I think it frames your face better if you must know.” David’s voice was serious but his eyes betrayed him and gave away the teasing nature of his comment.

Patrick knew a Rose lie when he heard one, “Hmh okay, so it has nothing to do with you liking to run your hands through it as we lay together?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David stopped the conversation by kissing Patrick again and shoving him back on the couch. The two of them stayed tangled together, the movie totally forgotten in the background.

* * *

Later that night, while laying in bed with David spooning him, Patrick heard something whispered behind him. “Hmh what? I can’t hear you when you mumble into the back of my head.”

A sleepy David lifted his head away from Patrick’s hair only for a second, “I said you aren’t allowed to cut your hair once this over. The curls stay.”

Patrick smiled to himself and kissed the hand of David’s arm that was wrapped around his chest, “Okay David, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @tuatarasa on tumblr and twitter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
